Ana
) | age = 60 | height = Unknown | occupation = Army Sniper (formerly); Overwatch agent (formerly); Bounty hunter, Vigilante | base = Cairo, Egypt | affiliation = Egyptian Army (formerly); Overwatch (formerly) |quotation = Never stop fighting for what you believe in. }} Ana is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio One of the founding members of Overwatch, Ana uses her skills and expertise to defend her home and the people she cares for. As the Omnic Crisis inflicted a heavy toll on Egypt, the country's depleted and undermanned security forces relied on elite snipers for support. Among them was Ana Amari, who was widely considered to be the world's best. Her superior marksmanship, decision-making, and instincts made her a natural selection to join the Overwatch strike team that would end the war. Following the success of Overwatch's original mission, Ana served for many years as Strike Commander Morrison's second-in-command. Despite her responsibilities in leading the organization, Ana refused to step away from combat operations. She remained on active duty well into her fifties, until she was believed to have been killed during a hostage rescue mission by the Talon operative known as Widowmaker. In truth, Ana survived that encounter, despite being gravely wounded and losing her right eye. During her recovery, she wrestled with the weight of a life spent in combat, and she chose to stay out of the world's growing conflicts. However, as time passed, she realized she could not sit on the sidelines while people threatened her city and the innocents around her. Now, Ana has rejoined the fight to protect her country from the forces that would destabilize it, and most importantly, to keep her family and her closest allies safe. Abilities Beside these abilities, Ana is able to jump, crouch, reload (only when her ammo is not full), and perform Quick Melee. Unlocks :All seasonal event items, which are marked with special event icons ( • • • ), are only available to be unlocked either through the respective Loot Boxes or by Credits within the event's duration. Skins Emotes ;Note: :a This emote after activating will remain in its animation until the player inputs other actions to interrupt it. Victory Poses Voice Lines :Voice Lines cost each, excluding event items. *'Children, Behave' *'Everyone Dies' *'It Takes A Woman To Know It' *'Justice Delivered' (default) *'Justice Rains From Above' (" ") *'Mother Knows Best' *'No Scope Needed' *'Someone To Tuck You In?' ("Need someone to tuck you in?") *'What Are You Thinking?' *'Witness Me' *'You Know Nothing' *'Learn From The Pain' ( ) *'Are You Scared?' ( , ) *'I'm Watching Out For You' ( , , " ") *'The Moon In Winter' ( , , "More lost than the moon in winter.") Sprays Highlight Intros Weapons Achievements Story Ana Amari was one of Egypt's most skilled snipers. During the Omnic Crisis, Egypt was forced to collect a team of snipers to support their military. Ana's marksmanship, instincts, and use of her cybernetic eye allowed her to gain a reputation as the army's finest. She was chosen to be a part of the original Overwatch strike team, alongside Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes, Reinhardt Wilhelm, Torbjörn Lindholm, and Liao. When the crisis ended, Ana became second in command after Morrison. At the age of 28, Ana had a child, Fareeha Amari. Fareeha was raised amongst Overwatch's agents and wanted to someday join their ranks. Ana, however, knew firsthand what combat is like, and hoped Fareeha would reconsider. In Legacy, Ana, now in her fifties, accompanied a mission to rescue hostages from Talon. She provided support from a nearby building using a Kinamura rifle. When other Overwatch agents were shot down by a Talon sniper, Ana used explosive drones to create a diversion while the rest of the team escaped. She later came face to face with the sniper but hesitated to take the shot when she found out the sniper was Amélie Lacroix, now Widowmaker. Widowmaker was able to shoot first, and Ana's cybernetic eye was shattered. Ana was thought to be dead and spent some time under the radar to reflect on her life, presumably living under the assumed name of "Janina Kowalska". At the very least, she used this name when undergoing treatment for the wound suffered by the shot to her eye.Reddit community decodingOfficial forum community work Soon, however, she decided that she could not afford to stop fighting. After sending a letter to her daughter, Ana returned to combat with a repurposed Biotic Rifle. Ana had been sabotaging Talon operations in Egypt. In Old Soldiers, she also planned to attack a Talon base, and had staked out the base for days before Soldier: 76 charged in. She recognized him as Jack Morrison, and rescued him in time when he was attacked by Reaper. Reaper and Ana recognized each other and she successfully took him down and pulled his mask out. She was horrified by what she saw under the mask. After a vague explanation, Reaper vanished. She offered Jack her support, and the two walked away. In Reflections, Ana can be seen with Jack Morrison, presumably sometime after the events of the Old Soldiers comic. Personality Ana possesses a strong sense of responsibility, always leaving it to herself to heal her teammates. She is a very caring person, frequently commenting at how good her former comrades of Overwatch are looking as well as sharing her concern for them. She also believes that nothing is more important than protecting loved ones and always hoped that her daughter, Pharah, would follow in her footsteps. While she is usually positive, Ana isn't afraid to become fierce whenever people are in danger. She also takes pity for the enemies that she kills in combat, knowing that they had friends and family to go back to. Merchandise ana_mensshirt.jpg|Ana Shirt - Men's|link=http://gear.blizzard.com/overwatch/overwatch-ana-shirt-mens ana_womensshirt.jpg|Ana Shirt - Women's|link=http://gear.blizzard.com/overwatch/overwatch-ana-shirt-womens Notes * Ana can be killed easily in combat, so try to stay back from the center of the fight or have her focus on healing teammates. * Nano Boost is best combined with Tanks or with an Ultimate Ability such as Death Blossom or Deadeye. * You don't need to line up the cross-hairs of Ana's biotic rifle to heal teammates, just make sure they are in the triangle of the scope and they will be healed. * Ana is unique in that her weapon can either be a projectile or hitscan weapon. The hitscan is from the scope, but has a trail leading back to you, and the hip-fire is a fast-moving projectile, but has no trail. Each should be used in combination, and hip-fire should be used to stay hidden or when at close range. * Ana's sleep dart is a very useful tool, as it completely shuts out an enemy from the battle for a few seconds. Use it on a person using their ultimate, or as a last-second escape. ** Be warned, some ultimates cannot be interrupted by Sleep Dart even with a mid-animation hit ** These ultimates can still be basically completely shut down by Sleep Dart, however, especially if the full sleep duration is taken advantage of. ** It can be very useful to disable Bastion - as Basiton is often stationary, meaning if the player quickly peeks around a corner and shoots the Sleep Dart, Bastion will not have time to move out of the way of the projectile. * Make sure your teammates know when you're about to use your Nano Boost, it's a valuable ability that should not be wasted. * Her biotic grenade can make Ana one of the strongest support heroes in the game for a few seconds. Also use it to speed up healing on fellow healers' healing targets. ** Ana's grenade also has incredible range, all you have to do is account for the arc. Try messing around in the training area and against A.I to get a feel for it. * Ana is currently unique in having an Ultimate with high offensive potential (Nano Boost) which she can charge by healing others. This leads to some popular compositions. For example, Ana, Reinhardt, Roadhog, and Reaper; Ana can remain behind Reinhardt's shield, allowing Roadhog to soak up damage and healing him to charge Nano Boost, then apply it to Reinhardt or Reaper who can easily rush into enemy formations. Counters * Ana's Biotic Grenade and Sleep Dart can both be reflected by Genji. * Reaper and Mei both have higher base health and escape/invulnerability abilities that allow them to narrowly escape Ana's combination of Sleep Dart-Biotic Grenade-Biotic Rifle-Melee. Trivia *Ana was announced and added to the Public Test Region on July 12, 2016. Before that, she was teased in a tweet from @PlayOverwatch. @PlayOverwatch **Ana was teased in the Temple of Anubis map, with an opened document picturing her wearing her Shrike mask. **In GameSpot's documentary The Story of Overwatch, an early prototype for Ana can be seen on a monitor at 15:25. The prototype uses Widowmaker's model with an incomplete, textureless cloak. Earlier, at 0:10, an early model for the Biotic Rifle's scope can be seen. *Ana's playstyle was originally designed for an alchemist or biologist character; a sniper that could use potions to boost allies. The playstyle was later given to Ana when the team found difficulty designing a sniper that was distinct from Widowmaker. *At San Diego Comic-Con, the developer confirmed that the inspiration for Ana's character design came from the old lady sniper in the movie Mad Max: Fury Road, and also from the hijab, a traditional veil that covers the head and chest of Muslim women. *It is possible to earn Ana's "Naptime" achievement as Genji by deflecting an enemy Ana's sleep dart into another enemy using their ultimate. * In the Summer Games, Ana's signature sport is shooting. This sport theme is obviously based on Ana's weapon and role. It also references her past story, when she was a top-class sniper. * In the Halloween event brawl Junkenstein's Revenge, Ana is considered an alchemist by the other characters. It's also a reference to her hero concept. ** Ana also refers to her Nano Boost as a "chemical boost" and her biotic grenade as a "healing potion". ** During the battle, Ana may ask McCree about his belief of science, to which he respond by considering her abilities to be "magic". Ironically, McCree can still be boosted by Ana's Ultimate Ability. Cultural References *The Wadjet skin is a reference to an overarching goddess of Egypt of the same name. Wadjet means 'The Green One' and is obviously shown in the color of the outfit. Wadjet was also closely related to the Eye of Horus, which is the tattoo on Pharah's right eye. *A number of her voice lines are everyday lines a mother use to tell her children. It may be a way the developer want to express her as a caring mother. *The voice line "Witness me" is a reference to the catchphrase that the War Boys from Mad Max: Fury Road say before they die in battle. *The voice line "Justice rains from above" is a direct quote of her daughter's ultimate voice line, albeit Ana says it in Arabic. *The voice line "You know nothing" is a reference to Game of Thrones, a TV series in which a character named Ygritte spoke that line to another character named Jon Snow. That line since has since become popular across the pop culture and attributed to Jon Snow's personality. *The Tal skin refers to the Korean mask, especially the Hahoetal mask named Yangban ("the aristocrat" mask), and "tal" means "mask" in Korean. Patch changes * * * * * }} References de:Ana es:Ana it:Ana ko:아나 pl:Ana ru:Ана vi:Ana zh:安娜 Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Female